Esta no es nuestra historia
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Las mentiras de los pueblos los enfrentan en guerra, las caras del miedo surgen, pero siempre lo se busca es plantear la propia historia. ¿Por qué pelear una batalla que no es suya? ¿Por qupe morir, cuadno no toca?


HOla!!! muy bien con este oneshot cumplo dos retos: contribuyo con el reto de los 100 fics de Sikatema-lo cual es cada día mas claro q se logrará!- y con el desafío de una amiga de usar cuatro frases famosas de guerra! besos a todos mis lectores, dedicado a los amantes de algo que se suiente mas como drama! plisss comenten!!! =D

* * *

Esa tarde llovía…

_¡Daikamaditachi no jutsu!_

La tierra estaba húmeda, había charcos y barro por doquier…

_¡Kage Enmase no jutsu!-_ dijo envolviendo el torbellino de viento, y disipándolo en brisas.

Había cuerpos destazados y sangrantes rodeando el paraje…

_¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves!_

La lluvia caía sobre los cuerpos muertos y lavaba la sangre…

_¡Me atrevo porque no sé quién eres tú!_

La lluvia caía sobre los cuerpos de ellos dos, lavándoles el sudor y lágrimas, salpicándolos de sangre, pegando las ropas a sus cuerpos…

_¡FUUTON, TATSU NO OSHIGOTO!-_ gritó a todo lo que dio su ya desgarrada garganta de tanto llorar.

Hacía frío, se calaba por los huesos, por el alma…

_¡KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!-_ evitó la invocación del tornado gigante, deteniendo el movimiento de sus brazos.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, grises y oscuras…

_¡Suéltame!_

La lluvia seguía cayendo, como agujas de hielo…

_¡NO!_

Ella gritó de nuevo, tratando de moverse con todas sus fuerzas para hacer ceder el jutsu.

Él gritó. Sus brazos estaban cediendo, ella siempre había sido muy fuerte.

Logró romper el jutsu, pero cayó desplomada.

Al ceder, su cuerpo dejó de tener fuerzas y cayó de rodillas.

En el paraje, se oían sus respiraciones agitadas…

En los alrededores, se oían las voces de una guerra…

_- No te dejaré ganar_- dijo ella, poniéndose lentamente en pie.

_- ¿Ganar qué, Temari? ¿Ganar esta batalla? ¿Matarme? ¿Qué quieres ganar?_- dijo él, incorporándose nuevamente.

_- Shikamaru, no creo que seas tan iluso._ _Mira a tu alrededor. Esto no es un juego de niños. Esto no es una discusión de dos personas. Esto no es una batalla. Aquí no cabemos ni un "tú" ni un "yo", aquí cabe la palabra" shinobis". Esto es una guerra._

_- No contestas mi pregunta. ¿Qué quieres ganar?_

_- ¡Tú no trates de sermonearme! No eres quién… ¿Tú que ganaste con dejarme? Nada, no me pidas ahora decirte que gano con matarte…_

_- ¿Así qué eso es? ¿Me odias y por eso me quieres matar?_

_-NO seas idiota, que el papel no te queda. Yo no mezclo mis emociones con mi deber. Fuiste tú quien acabo con lo nuestro, ya no hay nada que me una a ti, no hay nada que me detenga en cumplir mi deber, mis órdenes._

Ella trato de levantar su abanico, mas no pudo. Su cuerpo ya estaba pasándole factura, había gastado demasiado chacra. Estaba exhausta. Se exasperó y tiró su abanico lejos en suelo. Se abalanzó contra él, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Juntaron sus manos, empujándose mutuamente. Él tampoco tenía chacra, ya había peleado demasiado. Sus brazos temblaban de la fuerza que producían, pero quedaban neutralizadas, no había efecto.

_-Temari, en qué te has convertido_- suspiró Shikamaru, sin soltarla.

_-Yo soy la misma, Shikamaru, esta soy yo._

_-No Temari, tú no eres así. Tú no eres tan hueca. Yo acepto me equivoqué en el pasado, pero la que está herrando en este momento eres tú. Dejaste todo en el ayer, olvidaste todos los momentos felices… Yo te buscaba para disculparme, pero esta guerra se me vino encima. Esta guerra se te vino encima, y tú solo buscas matarme._

-¿_NO comprendes, verdad? ¿Crees que es sencillo para mí?_- sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia_- yo, yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero no tengo salida, una mentira quebró nuestra alianza y me pone en contra tuyo ahora. Una mentira nos quebró a nosotros, y míranos, patéticos y luchando, Uno contra otro. Una mentira quebró nuestras vidas, y no queda más que afrontarlo._

Él se sorprendió de oír estas palabras tan vacías. En un abrir y cerras de ojos, con trémula fuerza, él ladeo sus brazos y la tiró de nuevo al suelo. Ella cayó sobre un charco, quejándose del dolor. Fue el Nara quien se le abalanzó encima ahora, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de ella, y sujetándola de las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

_-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Temari? ¿Acaso fui yo quien borró la esperanza de tú vida? ¿Quién te hizo quedarte de brazos cruzados? No lo ves, ¡juntos podríamos encontrar una solución a esta guerra, a la de nuestras aldeas y a la nuestra!_

Ella se revolcó, logrando darle vuelta al shinobi. Ahora ella lo tenía sujeto, él debajo de ella, sin poder escapar.

-"_La gran masa de gente será víctima de una mentira grande que de una pequeña"*. No lo ves, Ya no hay remedio, ya no se devuelve el tiempo, ya no hay confianza, no hay veracidad. Como creer que dos imbéciles como nosotros, quienes también sufren por sus mentiras, podrán arreglar una más grande, que afecta la vida de los imbéciles de nuestras aldeas._

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Lavaba la tierra. Molestaba a los ojos del shinobi, le refrescaba la cara y humedecía su cabello, en su ya casi desecha coleta. Bañaba a la kunoichi sin piedad. Provocaba que los mechones sueltos tendieran hacía abajo, ocultaba sus lágrimas, le enfriaba las sienes, marcaba sus pechos y caderas a su raido yukata.

_-NO Temari, no. Esta no tiene por qué ser nuestra historia._

-"_La sangre por sí sola marca la historia de los pueblos"**. Se sincero contigo mismo, Nara. Konoha y Suna han vivido pelea tras pelea. Sangre tras sangre, muerte tras muerte. Nos aliamos y nos matamos por misma naturaleza. Es nuestro destino, la guerra es nuestra manera de vivir, nuestra manera de llevarnos, de amar… Ya entiendo porqué te fuiste, en guerra no puede haber amantes, sino doliera matar…_

Shikamaru, se soltó del agarre de la joven y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella perdió el aire y le fue fácil al Nara quitársela de encima. Ella tosía en un intento desesperado de llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno. La lluvia seguía tupida y febril sobre el cuerpo de ellos. El shinobi la tomó del cuello del yukata y la alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos cafés. Temari lo miró con ojos burlones, mientras inspiraba pesadamente.

_-Si no fueras tan débil, me habrías matado ya mismo. "La gratitud es un enfermedad que padecen los perros"***. Se hombre Shikamaru, termina con TÚ deber, termina con MÍ dolor, con MÍ deber… Mátame aquí ahora mismo._

_-Mujer, siempre fuiste tan terca y absurda. ¡Maldita problemática qué eres! Míranos nada más, tan mediocres, que ahora pides que haga algo que me es imposible. Son nuestros pueblos los que están en guerra, no nosotros. Podemos buscar la paz, llevarla con nosotros a nuestros pueblos, ¡nosotros podemos hacer algo!_

_-Esto es una lucha interminable, ya se juró una vez paz y como tú dices, míranos de nuevo. El mundo ninja no acepta amor, ni paz ni compasión; solo sangre, dolor y muerte. Bien nos han enseñado nuestro deber. "La guerra solo se puede abolir a través de la guerra. Para deshacerse de un arma, es necesario tomar una." ****_

Shikamaru la sacudió, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Esa no era su Temari, su vivaz y alegre Temari. Esa no era la Temari de la cual se había enamorado y alejado estúpidamente.

Él la soltó, sintiendo que sus manos le escocían del enfado. Ella aprovecho y pateó con sus torneadas piernas las rodillas del shinobi, derribándolo. Se levantó y caminó hacia él. Una explosión se oyó a lo lejos, y un mar de fuego comenzó a devorar los árboles del lugar, sin importar la lluvia que caía. Ahora ella lo tomó por el cuello, y lo levantó; aunque él fuese muy pesado para ella.

_-¿Cómo sigues teniendo esperanza, al ver el pasaje oscuro que nos toca vivir?-_ espetó ella.

_-Recordando el brillo de vida y valentía que había en tus ojos_.

Ella se sorprendió. Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, y no encontró unos ojos muertos, sino los vivos ojos que él recordaba.

Los odios cedieron, la viveza volvió. Acercaron sus labios y se besaron apasionadamente, una y otra vez. Exploraron su boca por todas las cavidades, saciaban su locura con fuerza y agresividad. Se miraron nuevamente. Ellos eran prisioneros de un destino que no era de ellos. Las manos de él reposaban sobre las caderas de la rubia, mientras ella ahora posaba las manos sobre el pecho de su amante.

_-Duele amarte así_- suspiró ella

-¿_Amarme?_

_-Amarte y saber que he de matarte, amarte y dejar que me mates, amarte y morirnos los dos._

_-Esta no es nuestra guerra, no es nuestra historia…_

_-NO hay salida, Shikamaru, sí lo es._

_-¡Entonces huyamos!_

Ella le dio una cachetada, que le dejó marca en la cara al shinobi. Él pudo verla llorar, acongojada, temblando. ¿Cómo huir de sus vidas?

_-A mí me gusta amarte así.-_ dijo él, rozando la mejilla abofeteada.

_-¿Así?_

_-Amarte y saber que he de arriesgar todo por ti, verme obligado a tener presente que en cualquier momento hemos de morir los dos. Amarte como sí cada segundo que vivimos fuera el último._

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella.

_-Tienes razón, no sé quién soy yo._

_-No, si lo sabes, solo que no sabes qué viene adelante._

_-¿Tú sí?_

_-No, tampoco. Solo sé que hemos de ver la vida hacia adelante. Ver la muerte como algo normal, ver el odio como lo qué queda de nuestras aldeas y vernos a nosotros y saber que es el mundo que elegimos vivir._

_-Vivir, morir, estoy dispuesta a los dos. _

Esa tarde llovía, la tierra estaba húmeda y había charcos por doquier. Había cuerpos destazados y sangrantes rodeando el paraje. La lluvia caía sobre los cuerpos muertos y lavaba la sangre. La lluvia caía sobre los cuerpos de ellos dos, lavándoles el sudor y lágrimas, salpicándolos de sangre, pegando las ropas a sus cuerpos. El frío se calaba por sus cuerpos, como vena nueva hecha por el filo de una navaja que atacaba por las espaldas. Sus cuerpos heridos fueron hallados moribundos, sujetos a la vida solo por la delgada esperanza que tenían de hallar un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde vivir, amándose como a ellos les gustaba.

* * *

* Frase dicha por Adolf Hitler

** Frase dicha por Benito Mussolini

*** Frase dicha por Josef Stalin

****Frase dicha por Mao Tse-tung


End file.
